List of non-controllable characters
Several characters in The Simpsons: Tapped Out have appeared, have been mentioned in the game or been found in the files, but are not controllable (ie. you cannot make them perform actions or jobs). They cannot be interacted with, and carry little importance to the gameplay of the game. Below are listed the various non-controllable characters. List of Non-Controllable characters Blinky *He can be seen appearing in rivers. *Blinky is also appeared as the Blinky Balloon during the Thanksgiving Event. *A Blinky type fish appears on top of the Three-Eyed Sushi. Chester Hibbert *He is mentioned in Dr. Hibbert's unlock message. Cookie Kwan *Level 34's message Cow *The cow is an icon seen briefly at the end of the Thankless Thanksgiving questline. When Homer Simpson says that he'll eat an entire cow on Christmas, the cow worriedly moos. Director *He directs the McBain movie, he has dialogue during the final part of the quest. Frank Grimes's Ghost *Seen during the main quest of the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. His ghost tasks Homer to praise him, but it backfires and Lenny and Carl talk about how great Homer is instead. Frankie the Squealer *Seen when Legs and Louie perform their joined job, Interrogate a "Squealer". Freaks *They are featured when the Freak Show Tent is made in quest in the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event after Lisa and Moe Szyslak have finished watching the freaks. They look like Lenny and Carl. Ghosts *They appeared during the Halloween 2013 event. They would appear all over your town, and the Player would have to tap them to get rid of them and to get GOO. Gypsy *The Gypsy appears during the main Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event quest when you build the Gypsy Fortune Teller Shop. She helps the Simpsons come up with ideas to stop the ghosts from appearing in Springfield. King Homer *King Homer is an animation of the King Homer's Skyscraper who climbs up the skyscraper, only to fall before reaching the top. Happy Little Elves *Seen when you tap the Elf Home (during the Christmas 2013 Event) for collection. They would fly around collecting Gift Bags and Gift Cards from other houses. Gil Gunderson *He tries to sell you deals that encourage the player to spend donuts. Lindsay Neagle *Appears on the Level 38 level-up message. Maggie Simpson *She appears when Marge performs the task Walk Maggie. Mr. Bont *Mr. Bont is the third ghost that wants to be appeased by Homer. He possesses Homer in order to live another day and to go out with Marge. Mr. Teeny *Seen when Krusty performs the task: "Walk Mr. Teeny". Ms. Hoover *Seen in the intro as one of the Springfield citizens being thrown away by the blast. Newshound *Seen when Arnie Pye performed the task: "Walk Newshound". Reverend Lovejoy's Dog *Seen when you send Reverend Lovejoy to walk the dog. Richard and Lewis *They appear as two of the children eaten by Lumpy, with the other one being Milhouse. Rusty the Clown *It appears as a parade balloon during the Thanksgiving Event (2013) event. Sideshow Bob *The player has a 10% chance of seeing him in town or while visiting friends town. Reward for catching him is $50. *He is also seen in the mini game Sideshow You. Street Performers *They are all unable to be controlled, yet unlike the other characters on this list, you can purchase them. Swimming Zombie *He can be seen swimming in rivers in the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. The Hounds *Seen when Mr.Burns performs the task: "Walk The Hounds". The Octuplets *The eight infant children of Apu and Manjula appear when Apu Nahasapeemapetilon is performing his "Feed Octuplets"' task. Uter Slaurten *He is mentioned in a quote from Legs "If anyone sees Uter...tell him Legs is looking for him." Trailer Appearances Only These characters only appear in trailers, and have not yet made in-game appearances or references. *Dewey Largo *Jane Powers *Janey *Raphael/the Sarcastic Man *Wendell Borton Street Performers Category:Characters Category:Non-Controllable Characters